


Size

by Fierceawakening



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, M/M, Size Kink, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierceawakening/pseuds/Fierceawakening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracky, tiny ficlet from a comment challenge over on LJ. What happens when Vortex decides to have fun with Starscream's very poorly hidden size kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet has been translated into Russian by user [Zantsu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zantsu/). You can find the translation here:
> 
> <http://archiveofourown.org/works/804185>

"Are you insane?" Starscream shrieked, twitching his wings in dismay.

Vortex shrugged. "That a real question, Screamy?"

Starscream merely stared, his optics widening to bright spheres of crimson. "There's no way that's going - there -!"

"Huh." Vortex spun his rotors. "I never thought I'd see _you_ balk at somethin' big."

Starscream's dark face twisted into its usual scowl. "Big is one thing. _That_ is ludicrous, and getting absolutely nowhere near me."

Vortex grinned under his battlemask. Starscream couldn't see it, of course, but he stared shrewdly at Vortex.

"Well then," Vortex said slowly. "Guess we finally know for sure that the rumor's not true."

"What rumor?" Starscream's wings clicked ever more rapidly.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Megatron got his whole cannon in there once."

" _Whaaaaaaaat?_ " Starscream howled, so loudly it filled Vortex's audio receptors with painful, piercing feedback.

"That's - that's - that's _entirely ridiculous,"_ the Seeker continued, sputtering and crossing his arms. "Even I have standards!"

Vortex's rotors spun again, in time with his laughter. "Funny thing about what you just said, Screamer."

"What?" Starscream barked, spitting sparks.

"It's not 'no.'"


End file.
